


Fall Amedot Week

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Some of them at least, Tattoo Artist and Florist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Yaaaay! Another Amedot week! I'm going with what I've been doing and won't be doing a drawing AND a fanfic every day. I think most of my submissions will be just fanfics this time around. But because of that they're going to be longer than my usual 200-300 word submissions.Prompts:Sunday, October 14 - HalloweenMonday, October 15 - AMEDOT DAY - “Too Far” and Other Amedot Memories (Get inspired by your favorite Amedot moments! You could do a redraw or a retelling of your favorite scene, do an AU version — anything that sparks your creativity.)Tuesday, October 16 - Naps OR SleepoverWednesday, October 17 - PranksThursday, October 18 - FlirtingFriday, October 19 - AutumnSaturday, October 20 - ANYTHING GOES (All Amedot content of any kind is welcome: art, fic, mood boards, headcanons, gifs, etc.)





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a mix of AUs for this Amedot Week. This first one is my tattoo artist and florist AU.

Peridot knocked on the door to the beach house. This was her first Halloween with Amethyst and they were going to take Steven out trick-or-treating. Pearl opened the door and gave Peridot a quick once-over with a raised eyebrow.

“Good evening Peridot,” Pearl greeted her.

“Hey Pearl,” Peridot returned the greeting.

“Amethyst and Steven will be ready soon. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

“I think I’ll stand, I’ve never worn a tail before.”

For Halloween Peridot had decided to dress up as a werewolf. She had her mohawk styled somewhat similarly to a pompadour and even allowed the sides to grow out a bit in their natural light brown. She wore an open flannel shirt, the only thing keeping her from exposing a bunch of kids to sideboob was the faux fur she wore on her chest which matched several other patches on her body to help sell the look including some fearsome looking gloves. Thanks to diligent research Peridot had learned how to make covers for her ears to make them look pointed and furry, and to top it all off she wore a fake wolf’s nose and put some fake fur in patches around her face.

Pearl looked at Peridot again. “Do you realize that your shirt’s not buttoned?”

“Yes Pearl, I do realize that,” Peridot replied with a roll of her eyes. “All of this is intentional.”

She didn’t get much a response just a “hm.”

Amethyst stepped out of Steven’s room wearing her own werewolf costume. Hers was a hoodie over a t-shirt that said “bite me” and old torn blue jeans. Amethyst also wore gloves but they lacked the sharp looking claws that Peridot’s had, which would come in hand if Steven needed any help. As for her face, Amethyst was also wearing a fake nose with whiskers painted onto her cheeks along with some dark brown drawn to look fur-like. 

When she saw Peridot Amethyst cracked a smile. “You look like the gayest werewolf to ever live.”

“ ** _Thank you,_**  I’m glad  _somebody_  understood my vision,” Peridot said and gestured at Pearl.

“I’m just not sure how appropriate you look for taking a five-year-old our for Halloween,” Pearl said with crossed arms. 

Amethyst made a dismissive noise. “C’mon P, not like you can see anything. Besides, Peri’s costume’s way tamer than most stuff in the adult’s section.”

“Fine,” Pearl gave in, she didn’t feel like arguing, especially since she was missing such a special night. Barb roped her into coming to a Halloween party,  ** _nobody_**  can decline Barb.

“So where’s Steven?” Peridot asked. 

“Little guy’s just about done,” Amethyst replied.

Sure enough, Steven stepped out of his room.

Peridot clasped her hand to her mouth and did a poor job of hiding her gasp. “Steven! You’re adorable!”

Steven for his costume decided to dress up as a werecat, he wore slightly torn clothes with fake fur poking through all the holes, the fur was pale blonde, like Lion the stray maine-coon. Steven’s curly and poofy black hair was unstyled and nestled in it was cat ears. Amethyst had painted Steven’s face in a similar way to her own but didn’t draw as course of fur. And the cutest little fake cat nose and partial muzzle sat on Steven’s nose.

Pearl made an extremely maternal noise as she took pictures of her son. “You look so wonderful Steven!” 

Then she got a bit teary-eyed, Rose would have loved to see his costume.

Amethyst fondly patted Steven on the head. “Little guy wanted to be a werecat because he likes cats more.”

Steven ran up and gave Peridot a hug as he made a cat noise. “I’m so excited to go out with you!” He bounced up and down. “First Halloween with Peri!”

This brought a huge grin to her face. “Yep, our first Halloween!”

“We should get going soon,” Amethyst said after she checked the clock. “We can’t be out too late.”

“But first, I need to take a photo of you three together,” Pearl said, she coached them until they were in-frame then she took what felt like a couple dozen pictures. 

“Kay, now that we’re all blind, let’s get going,” Amethyst led the group out the door ignoring Pearl who was on the verge of becoming a pile of blubbering mom-mess.

 

* * *

“Trick or treat!” Steven loudly recited at the door as he held out his candy bucket.

Despite it being their fifth house, Peridot was still feeling antsy. 

“Dude, calm down, Steven’s practically a pro,” Amethyst whispered as she held Peridot’s hand.

The door opened revealing an elderly woman. “Oh well aren’t you cute?” She said with a warm chuckle. Are you a werewolf like your mom and dad?”

Peridot’s face clearly showed her confusion and Amethyst tried her best to not burst out laughing. 

“I’m a werecat,” Steven cheerfully corrected the woman then did a “fearsome” meow, he was too wrapped up in the excitement of the holiday to notice the other mistake she made.

“We love our werecat son, don’t we wifey,” Amethyst nudged Peridot with her elbow.

Which somehow got her even more confused. “Yeah, we love him.”

The woman gave Steven a few candies and he waved at her. “Happy Halloween!”

“Happy Halloween dear,” she waved back.

The trio started moving on to the next house, Steven walked ahead of Amethyst and Peridot. 

“I get that I look masculine, but I thought in a butch way,” Peridot quietly ranted to Amethyst.

“Ah, she’s old, probly doesn’t know lesbian fashion,” Amethyst also quietly spoke. “It was pretty hilarious if you ask me.”

“It is funny looking back on it, but with a town as queer as Beach City you’d think she’d have figured it out by now.”

Amethyst chuckled. “Truth.”

Steven rang the doorbell and did his usual excited bouncing as he held his bucket out in anticipation.

While watching him Amethyst and Peridot would always huddle together with smiles on their faces. 

It was a wonderful evening, even when Amethyst and Peridot took turns carrying Steven home after his feet got too cold and sore to continue.


	2. Too Far

AMEDOT DAY!!! :D 

I redrew two of my favourite scenes from Too Far. When Peridot started telling jokes to Amethyst will always stick on my mind. That’s one of the biggest reasons I started shipping Amedot.  _And then_ the drill scene happened! That just made me get 100% on board the Amedot ship. Especially with the apology afterwards. 

I owe a lot to Amedot. I made friends because of this ship and I got a lot of my creative energy back. It also inspired me to get back into writing after a decade long break from it. I was already drawing but nearly as often as I do now. 

I love Amedot. 


End file.
